Zero X : A Gundam Wing X men cross over
by fractured sun
Summary: This is a Gundam Wing story set in the X men universe. This story is an AU obviously and contains yaoi 1x2 and 3x4 . This story is not set in any particular X men timeline, but insteads draws on characters and situations in different X men universes. WIP
1. New Arrivals

Zero X Chapter 1

Logan and Scott broke off their (mostly) friendly argument when they noticed the five boys making their way up the drive. Two long haired boys walked behind a banged boy carrying a smaller blond in his arms and a serious looking Asian boy strode casually in front, 'on point' the soldier in Logan whispered, the way the boy walked practically screamed military training to his experienced eye.

"Hey Cyc, isn't the professor supposed to shield the mansion from strangers?"

"Maybe they're expected,"

"Maybe they're trouble."

"Stop looking for a fight Wolverine, they're children but we'd better see who they are."

The two X men intercepted the five strangers barely feet from the steps, Wolverine stepped forward first demanding "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wolverine! They're only boys and one of them is hurt."

"We heard the X men help mutants in trouble. I am Heero Yuy, this is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang. You are Logan codename Wolverine and Scott Summers codename Cyclops, members of the X men? We need your help."

* * *

XX

* * *

Despite any misgivings it was against Xavier's principles to turn away children needing assistance so he had offered shelter and the use of his medical facilities. However as he was responsible for more than simply his own safety he had resolved to question them. After Trowa had disappeared into the infirmary still carrying Quatre, Xavier had decided almost arbitrarily to talk to Duo before either of the other boys.

Xavier had been teaching young mutants for many years and he was used to dealing with the unexpected and the unusual but he found his inability to read the five boys extremely unsettling. In all the years he had been teaching and working with mutants he had never encountered anyone who was so _blank_ to his telepathic senses. Xavier had met many mutants who resisted his gentle probing throwing up walls which he had to scale or break, but these boys were totally invisible to him, it was as if they weren't even there.

With his telepathic senses blind for the first time since they had emerged Xavier was forced to rely on his observation and questioning of Duo. The first thing anyone would notice about Duo is of course the hair, the long braid was as distinctive in its own way as Scott's visor or Hank's blue fur. Duo also grinned constantly as he propped himself up against the office wall rather than take the offered seat. Closer examination revealed a jaded cynicism and a suspicious watchfulness that Xavier recognised, the look of a child forced to grow up too fast.

"Ya know you were awfully quick to take us in Prof even though you can't read us. You always that trusting? I'd bet if it weren't for the telepathy thing you'd get robbed blind."

The total confidence in Duo's voice forced Xavier to reassess some of the assumptions he had been unconsciously making. There was no trust there but also no fear, Duo had absolutely no doubt in his ability to protect himself, even from a mutant as powerful as Xavier.

"I find Duo that if you want trust you have to give it first."

"Huh, you know if you're looking to gain our trust you're wasting your time, the five of us only trust each other."

"That is very sad Duo,"

"Nah not really it keeps us alive, we look out for each other."

Duo threw himself onto the couch nonchalantly pulling an apple from thin air and taking a big bite. The change in attitude apparently signified that Duo had found the answer to some unasked question, probably Xavier's motivations. Xavier was startled to realise that despite his youth Duo Maxwell was reading him better than he was reading Duo.

"How did you do that Duo? is that some kind of teleportation or materialisation gift?"

"Nope guess again." Turning suddenly solemn he asked "Hey did we thank you for helping Quat?"

"You're welcome Duo, helping young mutants in trouble is what the X men do."

"Yeah well you don't know us and all, most people wouldn't have bothered, and Quat's family man, so thanks we owe you, for helping and for letting us stay."

Xavier blinked in surprise at the sudden overwhelming sincerity. A moment later the grin was back

"Anyway I should go and reassure 'Ro, he gets antsy when he doesn't know what's happening to one of us."

"I still want to ask you some things Duo, what happened to you how was Quatre injured? What are your gifts? How do you block my powers? Where are your parents? And how did you find this place?"

"Hey I said we owe you not that we trust you." Duo shrugged "None of us have got any parents. So you don't need to worry about contacting anyone or anything. We found you when 'Ro hacked your computer, we needed help, from someone with resources, but who didn't hate mutants, it was either you or Magneto."

"Heero hacked into cerebro, that's impossible."

"That's 'Ro for you, he has a way with computers and he likes a challenge. Anyway can I go now?" Duo stood up and strode to the door.

"Wait, Duo. I still need to know what happened to the five of you."

Duo froze for a moment hand half way to the door handle, before turning to look back over his shoulder at the professor "You have what, about twenty kids you are taking care of at the moment? I know you think you can help us, but we don't need it. You should concentrate on the kids, they are safer if you don't know. None of us want to put the kids in any unnecessary danger." Duo opened the door and stepped through. The door was shut firmly behind him leaving Xavier alone with his questions.

* * *

XX

* * *

Jean checked the IV and monitor of her newest patient before studying his companion. The boy, Trowa Barton, had refused to hand his friend over to Jean and had instead carried him to the infirmary himself. Trowa had then sat on a stool next to the boy's bed and had been sitting and watching Quatre, and anyone who came near him like a hawk ever since.

"You've been sat here for hours, you should go get some rest. Quatre is perfectly safe here. He just needs to rest and heal."

Trowa's one visible eye narrowed in clear undisguised suspicion before he folded his arms and leant back on the wall.

"If that's how you want to be, fine. I'll just have to keep working round you. You can use one of the other beds if you want to get some rest."

Trowa raised one eyebrow in answer

"Surely you sleep? Or is that part of your mutation?"

Trowa turned away in disinterest

"If you don't want to tell me that's up to you. You're very eloquent for someone who doesn't speak you know."

"I speak."

"Ah good, I was beginning to think you were mute. Well let me know if you need anything. You might be around for awhile, it'll take a couple of weeks before Quatre will be able to get up."

"He'll be out of bed tomorrow and fully fit by the end of the week."

"That's fast, nearly as fast as Wolverine."

Trowa shrugged, Jean sighed at the return of the non verbal communication it was going to be a long week.

Quatre's hand closed on Trowa's as Jean shut the door on her way out "Hey Trowa,"

Trowa smiled gently at him, some previously unnoticed tightness was lost as Quatre smiled back. His memories suddenly returning to him Quatre was restrained as he tried to sit up in a panic "Are the others safe? What happened?"

"Calm down Quatre, everyone else is fine, you were the only one hurt."

"Sorry" Quatre murmured as Trowa reflexively tightened his grip on his hand at the last part.

"Just… you almost died Quatre. I couldn't…. please be more careful,"

Sighing at the words left unspoken Quatre shifted restlessly "Where are we? What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"Heero brought us to the X-men's headquarters, we'll stay here until you recover."

"What about….."

"It's alright Quatre, they're dead, Heero destroyed the base it's over."

Quatre closed his eyes and opened his thoughts "Maybe for now Trowa, but it isn't over not forever, this is only the end of the beginning."


	2. Accomodations

Part 2

Ororo Monroe had been a member of the X-men and a teacher for several years. In that time she had waited patiently watching over her charges careful not to interfere but ready with guidance and support whenever a student may need it. Over those years she had learnt that to guide her students she must first understand them and understanding requires patience. So when she walked into the dormitory to find three of the new arrivals in the middle of an argument apparently over whether or not to ask for something, she remained in the doorway and watched without comment.

"Look 'Fei it's simple we just _ask_ them and I'm sure they'll sort something out, we're in a freaking mansion I really don't think it'll be putting them out."

"It is unnecessary, I have no need to be coddled, maybe you have never heard of manners Duo but I aim to be a gracious guest and I am grateful for what I have been given."

Duo snorted "Oh please, it isn't bad manners, it's common sense. If you need something from someone there are three options: You ask for it, you take it or you do without. If we ask and they say no then, we still have the other two options available to us. Look I can live with what I'm given, but when a two minute conversation can get something better, it is stupid to torture yourself unnecessarily."

Heero interrupted "Duo makes a good point, our efficiency will increase with improved conditions."

"Just because you two are antisocial…." Duo stopped mid-sentence jaw hanging open in comical surprise "Hang on, did you just agree with me, Heero? Are you sick?"

"It is only common sense to use the resources available to you."

"True enough."

"Oh so when I make a perfectly reasonable suggestion it's shot down, however when Heero agrees it suddenly makes perfect sense." Duo joked

"Of course, that is because what he says is sensible Duo."

Storm left her place by the doorway walking over as she asked "Was there something you needed?"

Duo turned to her and gave her the full force of his smile "Yeah, look sorry to put you out but we're not going to be able to sleep here. Wufei here was suggesting we slept in the garden but as you have a whole mansion here it seems silly not to ask for another room."

Storm looked round the room in surprise "Is there something wrong with the dormitory?"

"Well no, the thing is none of us are very comfortable sharing a room with strangers. We, well, we tend to, lash out if we get woken suddenly by people we don't know, we don't want anyone to get hurt if one of us gets startled in the night."

Storm stood in silent surprise, Duo had just offered her more personal information about them than Professor Xavier had managed to pry from them in several hours of both direct and indirect questioning. She opened her mouth intending to ask for more information, but instead said "We will arrange for the four of you to stay in another room."

Heero nodded in thanks but then said "It will just be the three of us, Trowa will remain with Quatre until he is recovered."

* * *

XX

* * *

Xavier brought his chair over next to the bench where Heero was sitting typing on a lap top. He studied the boy carefully as he considered how to phrase his questions. Despite saying very little, Heero had made it very clear from the beginning that he was the group's self appointed guardian. Xavier had realised almost immediately that Heero, who was obviously deeply distrusting, had decided how much information they would give the X-men. At first Xavier had thought one of the others would open up and explain who they were and what had happened once he had gained their trust. Having observed and considered the strange group dynamic he finally realised that none of the group would reveal any more than Heero was comfortable with. So he decided to talk to Heero, because as much as a large part of him wanted to help these boys another part worried about the other children in his care.

Heero hadn't responded at all to Xavier's presence and had simply continued typing, finger flying expertly over the keys completely unperturbed by the professor's scrutiny.

"Hello Heero, may I speak with you awhile?"

Heero hit a few more keys and shut the lap top before turning to face him and nodding in silent agreement. Having caught Heero's intense attention Xavier found himself momentarily unsure of how to begin.

"Ororo tells me that you asked for another room, I hope the new room is to your liking?"

"It meets our requirements."

Xavier sighed, having a conversation with Heero was a bit like pulling teeth, he would answer any questions perfectly politely with the minimum information necessary, nevertheless the telepath persevered "She told me why you needed another room, the safety of my students is very important to me. The five of you are not the only mutants here who require certain safety precautions, for example it is crucial that no one touches Rogues skin or removes Cyclops' glasses. I need to know if there are any other safety considerations for the five of you I should be aware of."

There was a pause as Heero considered the question "That is a reasonable request, your team-mate Wolverine was a soldier, in Weapon X I believe?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Many of our reactions will be similar but more extreme, make sure you do not startle us awake or approach us from behind. Do not initiate physical contact with any of us, and never threaten any of us for any reason, we tend to respond to threats with deadly force." Heero paused for a minute considering something "We have stayed in schools before and there have been occasions where a student has started a fight with one of us. Should that happen here do not attempt to restrain us, none of us will ever start a fight or injure an opponent unnecessarily. If you or one of the teachers attempted to use your powers on us we would defend ourselves escalating the situation."

Xavier considered his words before nodding his agreement, before deciding to voice the conclusions he had drawn "The five of you were soldiers? You are all very young."

Heero stood, signalling the end of the conversation "Thank you for letting us stay Professor Xavier, when Quatre is fit we will leave."

* * *

XX

* * *

Trowa had been in the infirmary all day, watching and standing guard as Quatre slid in and out of consciousness. Sometimes they would sit in companionable silence, occasionally they would talk about books or music, anything except the past or the future. It was late evening and Quatre was asleep when Duo walked in, "Hi Tro, how's he doing?"

"Better, he should be ready to leave in a few days."

Duo grinned "That's great man, I'm just here to see if you want a break. 'Fei and 'Ro decided they wanted to beat the crap out of each other, there's this really cool gym here called the danger room, they've gone with some of the X-men to check it out. It's down the hall if you want to join them, I'll stay and watch Quat."

Trowa raised an enquiring eyebrow

"It's alright, I want to talk to him anyway."

Trowa shrugged and stood "I'll be back in an hour."

After about twenty minutes of shuffling a deck of cards he had found Duo realised Quatre was watching him,

"Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"Not long maybe ten minutes, it's good to see you Duo."

"Good to see you too Quat, there was a while there where we didn't think we would get to see you again."

"I'm alright Duo just a little sore, I'm glad you are all alright."

"We're fine, got clear and ran all the way here. It was pretty lucky Heero knowing about this place in advance, almost like it had been planned." Duo stared at Quatre whilst his fingers continued to shuffle the deck.

Quatre sighed into the silence "It wasn't like that Duo, it's just…" he trailed off uncertainly before restarting "It's good to be prepared, just in case."

"How much exactly did you and Heero prepare _just in case_ Quatre." Duo hissed

"Did you ask Heero?"

"You know I did and you know he stonewalled me so now I'm asking you. I _have_ to know Quatre." Duo sounded so lost at the last part that it felt like a blow to Quatre's heart.

"Oh Duo, no it wasn't like that I swear. I just told Heero he should think about finding somewhere we could go to ground for a bit if something ever happened. I told him ages ago, back when I first came to you guys you know how Heero is about back up plans."

"Sorry Quat, I just needed to know, it all seemed so planned out. I mean he's got us blocked from the Prof's telepathy, which I know you have to be helping him with. He knows the layout, names and past of everyone in the team and then there's Cerebro. He's got it so completely wrapped around his finger that I think it wants to have Zero's love child."

Quatre roared with laughter before clutching his ribs in pain "Please Duo don't make me laugh."

"Sorry Quat are you alright? Seriously though I think I'm getting jealous, of a damn computer, again. He's practically entranced, Cerebro's all he's been talking about."

"Oh Duo," Quatre grinned fondly "Let's play a game. How about poker?" He pointed at the deck Duo was holding

"If you think I'm going to play poker with someone with your powers Quat, you're out of your mind."

"Well what about….I know we could play snap."

"Snap? But Quatre…"

"With our powers we'll both have an unfair advantage, so it'll be fair."

"You've been spending too much time with me Quat, that almost made no sense."

Both laughed as Duo started to split the deck into two piles.


	3. Secrets

_A/N Thank you to my reviewers its great to hear people are enjoying this. It's great to have some suggestions for things to improve in the future too. I've had this chapter up on Live Journal for a bit, but have only just got around to uploading it here. I don't think I write the X men very well, so I apologise for the lack of characterisation there, but well I guess that's why I write Gundam Wing instead. Next part should be done soon too, I'm still writing it, but now you've caught up with my LJ (for this story anyway)._

* * *

Beast, Wolverine and Gambit had after considerable discussion decided to offer the use of the danger room to the new arrivals, partly because the sparring session Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy had engaged in on the front lawn was disrupting classes and partly out of curiosity. Wolverine had been particularly insistent about determining their powers and training, some of the moves they had made during their sparring session had put Logan seriously on edge. The invitation had been turned down by Duo Maxwell who after nosing around the danger room had left calling back over his shoulder that he was going to visit 'Quat'. They hadn't had to worry about the unevenness of the teams though as Trowa Barton had strolled up minutes later. The three X men watched as a brief conversation consisting purely of undecipherable looks took place between the three boys, eventually Heero nodded "Use primary only," He instructed his companions before turning to the X men raising an eyebrow in query.

It was late that night before the three X-men came together to discuss the workout in the danger room and Logan was a ball of tension as he sat with Gambit and Beast "I swear I know that Yuy kid, I just can't quite remember."

Beast rested his chin on his hand "Hmmm… Well my friend sometimes finding the correct associations can unlock forgotten memories, in what context is the feeling of familiarisation most keen?"

"His fighting, his expression, his movements even his tactics all feel like I know him."

"The Professor say he thought they were soldiers mon ami."

"Last time I was around soldiers Remy was ten years ago with Weapon X, the kid couldn't be more than seven then. There's not much those bastards wouldn't do, but they didn't use children as soldiers."

"It is indeed a puzzle and you have no recollections of any of the other boys?" Beast asked

"No, though I'd swear they'd all been military trained. I'd say that Chang kid has been trained in Martial Arts and then retrained for military combat, a lot of his moves look like Katas. Barton's like Yuy a soldier through and through, though I'd say they were taught by different groups. Don't know what to make of Maxwell or Winner."

"Ah, Maxwell he's a thief like me mon ami. His hands, they are faster than the eye." Gambit grinned shuffling cards as he always did when he was thinking "What you think of their powers?"

"Can't figure that out either, the Professor was saying that the Yuy kid was some sort of psionic but I've never known a psionic that could punch that hard, if my bones could have broke they would have."

"Indeed the mysterious Mr. Yuy has many secrets I think. There is more than one aspect to many of our mutations but I have never heard of a psionic with enhanced physical strength. I enjoyed sparring with the young Mr. Barton he has a most unusual grace and agility that I am sure must be a part of his mutation."

"I couldn't figure that Chang kid out at all, far as I could see he was all martial arts, he didn't seem to use any sort of mutant powers when sparring." Wolverine took a long drink before shrugging.

"It is indeed intriguing but now the hour draws late and so I shall retire I would suggest that you follow my example. Such things may seem less confusing in the cold light of day."

* * *

Trowa sat out the early hours of the morning by Quatre's bedside watching over his injured friend, Duo had come down again earlier to offer to keep watch whilst he slept but Trowa had waved him off and kept his silent vigil. He stiffened at the sounds of footsteps relaxing minutely as he recognised the weight and rhythm.

"Get some rest Barton I will wake you in a few hours."

Trowa nodded no one, except Duo, argued with that tone he threw himself onto an available bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Heero moved round to the bed pitching his voice softly "Quatre?"

Quatre stirred grimacing in pain as he moved without thinking before settling back on the bed "Heero?"

"You told Duo."

"Only what he needed to know."

"Fair enough, you told Trowa it wasn't over, is there anything else _I_ need to know."

"Did you really expect that to be the end Heero? Just… Heero we have to stay here for now, we have to protect these people."

Heero raised his eyebrows "They seem to protect themselves well from anti-mutant or anti-human fanatics."

"They do or rather they did, everything changes now Heero we did what we had to but we opened Pandora's box and we're going to need help to close it. Don't let any of these people die Heero we are going to need them."

* * *

Duo had not been surprised to find he and Wufei the only occupants of the room when he woke up, he sighed slightly before calling to wake his friend. "Hey 'Fei wakey wakey rise and shine."

Wufei scowled at the irreverent greeting "I'm awake Maxwell."

"You know, you are the only person I know who can give my name a facial expression, I can tell the exact scowl on your face just from hearing it. Let's go down and get some food man, the Prof said it was a big free for all from 8 till 9, if we don't hurry all the good stuff will have gone."

Wufei followed Duo out of the door "You really have to stop thinking with your stomach Duo,"

"Hey man you try having metabolism like mine, you'd be thinking about food all the time too."

Wufei stopped in momentary surprise as he entered the dining room before smiling and making his way over to his three friends.

Duo had grinned and shouted when he saw Quatre throwing his arms round his friend "Hey man, you're up."

Trowa growled faintly behind him reminding Duo to loosen his grip "Easy Tro' I ain't hurting him." He winked at Quatre "Overprotective isn't he."

"It is good to see you awake Quatre. Does this mean we will be leaving here soon?"

"Thank you Wufei, it is good to see you too. No we'll be staying for a bit actually, Heero's sorted out paperwork granting the Professor temporary, emergency, guardianship over each of us." Quatre returned to his breakfast looking up again into the faces of the surprised Wufei and Duo "You really should both eat something you know, especially you Duo you have to be careful of your blood sugar levels."

"Quat' man you can't just drop a bombshell like that on us and expect us to go eat breakfast."

"You are already eating Duo," Wufei pointed out as Duo stuffed a croissant into his mouth, he shrugged taking another bite "He is correct though Quatre do you not think you should explain?"

"There's nothing to explain Wufei, we need somewhere to stay and here we are in a mutant friendly school it seems a good place to stay."

Wufei scowled at the evasion looking at Trowa who merely shrugged that he didn't know either. He turned to Heero who just stared at him blankly before returning his attention to his food. Wufei threw his hands up in exasperation "Fine, someone pass me a bowl."


	4. Games

_A/N Sorry it's taken so long to get this part up, promise to do better this week. Thank you again to everyone who took the time to review it makes me ridiculously happy to receive them. _

_Sorry I'm not ready to reveal all their secrets yet and the others are still feeling a little left in the dark by Quat and Heero, Hitomisure_,_ but they'll learn more soon. There are more hints here about their powers, SeerVixon, but I promise you'll find out more in the next chapter. I was really pleased you liked the way I wrote the Xmen, Snowedin and Snowdragonct, I grew up watching the 80's/90s animated series and got into the comics when I was at uni but it's such a huge and complicated universe that I was rather nervous about writing them. Gambit and Wolverine are probably my favourite X men but writing them was very hard. Glad you liked it Phoenix halfbreed and Pinball62._

* * *

Part 4

Duo finished the last piece of bacon looking up to see the other four boys staring at him "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Duo, Heero was about to eat that, you took it off his plate." Quatre pointed out calmly

"I did? Sorry man, just you know how hungry I get after along day. I'll make it up to you later 'K?"

Heero shrugged "Don't worry about it."

"Cool, anyway I've been thinking if we're going to be hanging about for a bit, we need to test the ground so to speak. Jubilee, Bobby and Kitty are all going to the mall later they asked me to tag along so I'm going to go scope 'em out a bit."

"You mean you are going to go shopping and eat junk food, Maxwell." Wufei sniffed disdainfully

"Well you know Wufei, we all have to make sacrifices for the mission. You could always come to, loosen up a bit and learn to blend."

"That's a good idea, could you get me a new book whilst you're out to Wufei" Quatre interjected quickly before Wufei could refuse.

Duo and Wufei shared a look of disbelief "What?" they chimed simultaneously

"Well that way Duo has someone to watch his back, you don't have anything else to do Wufei. Trowa will stay with me and Heero's got lots to do." Quatre smiled brightly "So that's all settled then." So saying he stood up, slightly gingerly so as not to pull on his healing wounds, Trowa quickly coming to his side to help him walk back.

Wufei and Duo turned to Heero who simply said "Watch your backs," before walking off in the other direction.

Wufei looked at Duo and Duo looked at Wufei, "Either they're expecting us to get attacked or they just want to get rid of us for the morning so they can sit down and discuss their super duper top secret plans, which we're too stupid to be told about."

"It is unlikely they would allow us to walk into a trap without warning us first." Wufei pointed out calmly

"Yeah and doesn't it make you mad that they're sitting around hatching plans and not including us?"

"I have never enjoyed being uninformed, however they have always acted in our best interests."

"Yeah well fine, whatever, let them keep their little secrets, we'll go to the mall and blow the groups budget for a week."

"Maxwell you sound like a petulant teenager."

"I am a teenager 'Fei, and stop calling me Maxwell, you sound like Heero in lecture mode."

* * *

Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty stood chatting at the bottom of the manor steps waiting for them to arrive, Wufei automatically checked his surroundings as he and Duo stepped out into the sunlight to join them. At his side Duo was a bundle of tense activity, at some point he had picked up a large silver coin which he was flicking between his fingers probably totally unconsciously. Wufei sighed recognising the signs of one of Duo's more reckless moods. Duo leapt down skipping the last three steps into the midst of the huddled young mutants, feet barely shifting the gravel on the wide path. Duo grinned widely slinging an arm over the startled Bobby Drake

"So hope you don't mind, Mr Responsibility over there decided to crash the party, he thinks I need supervising or something." Bobby nodded slightly, in dazed agreement "So we are in your experienced hands, where are we heading off too. Will there be madness, mayhem and lots of food?"

Wufei glared at Duo in silent reproach and the five teenagers set off towards the bus stop as Bobby Drake explained which mall they were going to and the games arcade they planned to visit. Bus journeys were rather a rarity for both Wufei and Duo, Wufei hated buses the lack of control over the vehicle put him on edge and the presence of large numbers of strangers crammed close to him left him tense, unsettled and hyper aware.

Wufei knew that Duo was similarly affected but he hid it well chatting constantly to the other three young mutants, laughing and making jokes, he could hear him breath a sigh of relief though as the bus finally pulled to a jerking stop outside the mall. Climbing gratefully out of the bus he followed Duo grudgingly into the crowded mall falling into position behind the other teenagers automatically, eyes flicking constantly marking the positions of people, exits and obstructions trusting that Duo was doing the same.

* * *

Logan had tracked Yuy down and stood at a distance examining the boy. Heero was sat on a bench back rigidly straight as he typed on a lap top, something about the set of Heero's shoulders suggested to Logan that he was aware of his presence but he continued his scrutiny regardless. The half formed impression of a memory had been nagging at him since he had first encountered him and he intended to track it back to its source.

A good proportion of Logan's past was nothing but a foggy mystery to him, and over the years he had realised that there were few things he liked less than mysteries. Standing and watching Heero sent every instinct into overdrive the Professor had been adamant that the boy was a psionic and despite Xavier's inability to read the newcomers Logan trusted his opinion, however he remembered the force with which Heero had thrown him into the danger room wall. That had been pure physical strength, every drop of body language had confirmed it from the increase in breathing to the tightening of his muscles.

So Logan stood and watched him searching for clues in the tension in his back or the speed of his fingers flying across the keys, gradually though his curiosity brought Logan closer step by step to the boy. Heero seemed completely unconcerned by his presence and Logan peered curiously over his shoulder at the computer screen, the screen went blank and Logan found himself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes as Heero swung round to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"So tell me kid, how is it I feel like I know you?" The two soldiers stared at one another in silence. "Huh… Don't want to answer, that's OK kid, only really one place I could know you from and I don't like talking about it either."

Looking into Heero's eyes Logan could see the cold assessment of a trained killer considering and discarding the idea of killing him "I am not a member of weapon X."

Logan nodded thoughtfully, instantly believing him despite his suspicions "If you say so kid, just so long as you know I care about these people, don't put them at risk."

"I never put civilians in unnecessary danger."

Logan snorted slightly not commenting on the strange understanding they were reaching, Heero may not want to put them in danger but he wouldn't hesitate to do what he felt was needed. Logan also knew that if it came to violence Logan would be the first in the firing line.

* * *

Trowa watched as Quatre resettled in his seat, the wounds he had sustained were still deep enough to keep him from sitting comfortably and were probably a large part of the reason his game with Henry McCoy had yet to reach checkmate. Trowa could tell from the faint lines of concentration running across Quatre's face that the blue X man was an exceptional chess player but there had never been any doubt in Trowa's as to who would win. Quatre slid a knight into position and Henry McCoy knocked over his own king smiling "I resign, mate in 4 moves."

Quatre looked up from the board returning the smile with one of his own "You are an excellent player, I would enjoy facing you again."

"Thank you, you are most kind. I fear however that when you are free of distraction that I would prove to be an even poorer challenge."

"Not at all, you are by far the most challenging player I have faced in years."

Trowa watched in silent amusement as the two exchanged pleasantries, Beast seemingly both flattered and embarrassed by the praise and excited by the prospect of future games, he sighed slightly as he fetched a Go board from the cupboard for the pair. Trowa had been hoping to talk to Quatre all morning and question him about his decision in staying but whether by design or accident he had not had so much as a moment in private for a conversation with him. Quatre looked up at Trowa, a grin flashing across his face so briefly that anyone else would have missed it

"Trowa, do you think you could find Heero and ask him if he's found anything yet." Trowa frowned at the thought of leaving Quatre alone "Don't worry Trowa, I am perfectly alright I'm sure Dr. McCoy will help me if I need to move around."

Trowa looked on unhappily for a brief moment before being reassured by Quatre's calm smile and slipped out, leaving the two prodigies to their games.

* * *

Heero was sat alone when Trowa joined him, following his instincts unerringly to his friend's position. The faint tension in Heero's shoulders and increase in typing speed would probably be indiscernible to anyone else but practically screamed unease to Trowa as he took a seat next to him.

"Wolverine thinks he recognises me." Heero said shortly without preamble

"You know him?"

"There were links between the project and Weapon X during the earliest stages of development. It is a minimal risk, his memory was destroyed before he left Weapon X I will take care of it if necessary."

Trowa nodded thoughtfully "Quatre wants us to work with them, he would know if the risk was too high. Did Quatre tell you why we are staying?"

"No, just that we need these people alive. I'm not sure why he sent Wufei with Duo either so I've hacked into the shopping mall surveillance to be safe but nothing has happened yet. There's nothing unexpected appearing in either military or police channels after yesterday. An alert has been issued but the military are still investigating the explosion. I've laid down false trails and covered our tracks to prevent anyone else discovering us, but those who know of our existence will consider us possible suspects whatever I do."

"When the time comes we'll all do what we must as always."

Heero smiled grimly "Agreed."


	5. Shopping

_A/N My apologies for the long wait, both work and life got a bit hectic but here goes: the next chapter. This one's a bit more action packed and the boys start to use their powers (except Trowa who was hiding somewhere in this chapter). _

_As always thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: some 1x2 hints for those of you who have been wanting them, you'll have to wait for them to get their act together (and stay in the same room) this story's Duo and Heero are even more thickheaded about relationships than the Quatre and Trowa (who are also idiots)._

_Please let me know what you think, this chapter was a tricky one for me and I'd love to know how you think it came out (writing action is apparently not something that comes naturally to me and Duo may seem a little OOC he does have his reasons though)._

* * *

Wufei sighed as Duo flitted between racks of what to him seemed almost identical black tops. Duo was talking a mile a minute to Jubilee and Bobby who had somehow been sucked into the whirlwind. Kitty Pryde on the other hand hung back almost shyly following Wufei around with an embarrassed hesitance which frankly baffled the Chinese teen but for some reason seemed to amuse Duo to no end. Wufei was more concerned over Duo's behaviour than Kitty anyway, Duo was speaking just a touch too quickly and his tone and movement had that overly bright and cheerful edge to them which always led to trouble. Wufei snagged Duo's elbow as he brushed past him, halting the steady stream of jokes and comments "Duo, what do you think about this top?" Wufei asked pulling out the nearest one from the top of the pile

"Well it's a woman's top and about 5 sizes too large for you, but you know other than that it's alright." Duo grinned at his friend, letting his amusement calm him down "Sorry 'Fei-chan, I'm not annoyed at _you_ just on edge."

Wufei sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time "Just tone it down Duo, you know they wouldn't be keeping secrets if they could help it. Quatre's planning something." He replied in Japanese before continuing in English "and don't call me 'Fei-chan, the mix of inappropriate and mangled Chinese and Japanese sets my teeth on edge."

"I know, you get this funny little scowl on your face everytime I do it." Duo grinned "Just like the one you have now."

Wufei glared at him "Well at least you've decided to stop acting like a jealous two year old."

"A jealous two year old, I'm not acting like a…." Duo trailed off under Wufei's knowing gaze "So maybe I'm a little pissed, but I'm not jealous there's nothing to be jealous of."

"Very true, but that doesn't change how you feel."

Duo watched as Kitty wondered off out of earshot looking through other racks "He's barely so much as looked at me since we left." He complained quietly "Instead he and Quatre have been whispering in corners. I know he's never, that is we've never… but I thought, I thought he felt something for me too."

"Duo, I neither know nor care exactly what is between you and Yuy except where it impacts upon the team…"

"Oh some friend you are"

"If you would let me finish, thank you, but it is clear that there is something, you only have to look at this morning to know that."

Duo frowned in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Tell me something Maxwell, what do you think would happen if I stole food off Yuy's plate?"

The lines cleared from Duo's face and he grinned "Not really sure but it'd probably involve explosions, a long fight and a trip to the medical facilities." Duo paused "Thank you man, for someone who hates talking you're pretty good at it."

Wufei grumbled slightly "Now perhaps you can stop being such trouble."

* * *

Quatre Winner slipped carefully from the bed, his feet silent on the cold marble floor as he padded across the room to the computer terminal. He paused before sliding into the seat taking a deep breath to dispel the second or more accurately thousandth thoughts he was having. Pulling up the schematics of the manor was the work of a moment Heero had automatically arranged access for all of them on their arrival. Isolating the room he wanted was also child's play, he then spent the next twenty minutes flicking through other details to mask his true interest before logging off and slipping back into the bed.

Mentally he reached out to Heero his mind shying away automatically from the streams of computer language sending instead a quick flash of a message _"Heero? I need you to hide my access of Cerebro please."_

**"**_**Completed 04."** _

Quatre winced at the cold precise tones of the Zero system, _"Heero?"_ He asked

"_It's done, I had Zero take care of it when you started accessing Cerebro."_

"_Thank you Heero, are you alright? It is unlike you to have Zero respond to me."_

"_I had other priorities."_

"_Heero?"_

**"**_**01 is monitoring 02 and 05, and developing the interface with AI unit Cerebro 04."** _

"_A full interface with Cerebro, are you sure that's wise?"_

**"_The Cerebro unit shows advanced capabilities and access which augment our abilities."_**

"Greetings Quatre Winner, I look forward to working with you. I am Cerebro."

Quatre flinched as the second stream of computer language increasing his headache

"_Pleased to meet you Cerebro, Be careful Heero see you later."_

"_Acknowledged."_

Quatre winced at the throbbing in his head a sharp reminder that his more empathic driven telepathy does not mix well with AIs. Zero was right if Heero was successful Cerebro would help in fact it was probably necessary, but Heero's interface with Cerebro still worried him despite his successful link with Zero and the more user friendly nature of Cerebro it was still a risk. Quatre sighed reminding himself that taking risks was what they did as he went back over his own plan he just had to wait for the moment when Heero would be too preoccupied to worry over Quatre.

* * *

The fast food restaurant Bobby Drake had picked out was cheap but overcrowded, he had waited in line for nearly half an hour, staring without seeing at the TV screens above the cashiers heads before they finally took his order. He weaved his way through the heavy crowd towards the table his friends were waiting at, long experience allowing him to balance a tray in each hand as he twisted round the seething mass of people.

He grinned as he set the tray down on the cheap red plastic table, "Dinner is served." He ignored the look from Wufei as he split the burgers between the group.

Within ten minutes of meeting Wufei Bobby had decided he was a stuck up jerk, twenty minutes after that he thought that maybe he was just a little too serious but an OK guy, he had been wavering between the two opinions ever since. Duo winked at him as he handed Wufei a cheeseburger watching as the Chinese teen wrinkled his nose in disgust but took the offering anyway. They shared a quick grin, Duo was right Wufei was kind of fun to tease.

"You did notice there was a 'no mutants' sign in the window when you picked this place didn't you?" Wufei remarked calmly as he unwrapped the burger and stared suspiciously at the rubbery cheese

"That's why I picked it man, I'm not going to let those jerks tell me where I can eat." Bobby said taking a defiant bite of his own burger

Wufei grunted slightly before continuing "I agree with the sentiment but it is foolish to pick unnecessary fights. Besides you have just provided 'those jerks' with nearly 40 dollars."

"So what? We should never eat burgers again just because some morons think we are not good enough to eat alongside 'normal people'?" Bobby asked his voice rising in annoyance

Kitty ever the peacemaker waved her hands "Shhh… someone will hear you."

"Oh please, we're not doing anything wrong, if someone has a problem with us that's their problem." Jubilee cut in angrily

"You're going to start a fight and get us kicked out." Kitty complained quietly

Duo grinned "Ha this lot, they couldn't fight us if we had our hands tied behind our backs and power limiters strapped to our necks."

"Duo! Enough, the last thing we need is more trouble however restless you may be." Wufei snapped sharply eyes flicking cautiously from side to side taking in the restlessness at the next table and watching as one of them left his seat "We should leave, now."

Kitty stood up with him and edged away nervously whilst Bobby and Jubilee each set aside their food but didn't budge. Out of the corner of his eye Bobby could see Duo grinning as he picked up his drink turning expectantly to the man stalking over to their table. Bobby could feel a small flicker of doubt as he watched Duo's grin grow wider as his eyes grow colder but a moment later the other customer was leaning across their table "Oi Mutie, we don't like your kind here."

Somewhere in the background Bobby heard Wufei sigh loudly as Duo turned his cup upside down over the man's head "Oi flatscan, we don't like morons in our personal space." He said with a cold and deliberate flatness

The entire restaurant seemed to freeze for one disbelieving moment, staring silently as coke ran down the man's face dripping onto the lino floor. Then all hell broke loose.

Bobby ducked a fist shooting out a foot to trip his attacker catching sight of a burst of sparks from Jubilee out of the corner of his eye as he twisted to avoid a chair only to be grabbed roughly from behind.

He spun in his captors grasp stopping short as he recognised Wufei "Take the women and find a defensible position whilst I stop the idiot." Wufei jerked his head at Duo who was standing in the centre of the mayhem ducking and weaving, catching men and throwing them off balance all apparently without the use of his powers.

Bobby spared a second to nod before moving over to Jubilee and pulling her from the fight which had now centred itself firmly around Duo. Bobby and Jubilee backed up against a wall watching almost completely ignored. Wufei sprung sure footed up onto a table and shouted "Stop!" a sudden burst of light illuminating him and turnng every eye towards him.

To Bobby's surprise it worked as people roughly jerked to a stop twisting to see. At the centre of the trouble Duo merely dropped his hands ducking out of the way of the final few punches with a casual ease. Still standing on the table but lowering his voice to a more reasonable volume and allowing the light to fade Wufei continued "My friends and I will be leaving now, as Duo was foolish enough to provoke this we will pay for the damage to this establishment if you would allow us to leave without further incident." A certain shuffling undercurrent of resentment seemed to pass through the crowd and Wufei spoke up again, his voice cold as he switched tactics "I am sure it can not have escaped your notice, that I and my companions have refrained from using any powers to avoid escalation of the situation."

A shudder of fear seemed to pass through the room and for a moment Bobby thought the fight was over. He caught sight of the gun swinging round pointing toward him and Jubilee, time seemed to stop for a second as he saw the finger tightening on the trigger, desperately throwing up his hands knowing as he did so that it was too late. The next second something hit him and for a split second he thought he had been shot before recognising the iron grip of an arm round his waist and the sight of Duo. He blinked in disbelief at the sight of the cracked wood where the bullet had hit home. "Fast." He heard Jubilee gasp out in inarticulate shock from the other side of their saviour.

"That's me speedy." Duo quipped lightly "You OK kids, sorry about that, didn't expect anybody to draw a weapon in this place, I was only trying to blow off a little steam. You got everything taken care of over there 'Fei?"

Bobby followed Duo's gaze to where Wufei stood one hand wrapped around the shooters wrist and the other shining brightly against the man's throat. Wufei though was staring at the TV screens as if he had forgotten the man he was holding and Bobby twisted to look at the large font flashing across the screen and the numbers counting down below it

**02, 05- 6 XR units on route, fully armed**

**19…**

**18…**

**17…**

Bobby watched as Duo and Wufei shared a quick glance "Go Maxwell, I will protect them with my life." Wufei said solemnly. A moment later and Duo was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Soldiers

* * *

_A/N OK folks here's part six, sorry it took so long, my only excuse is I had to move house other than that I'm just plain bad at updating. Hope you enjoy this next section and I promise to get another bit out soon.  
_

* * *

Part 6

Heero looked up from the laptop as Duo appeared beside him "We need you to slip onto the transport with the others, we'll catch up be ready to break out we'll wait for an unpopulated area to attack." Heero handed him two small blocks "This transmitter emits static bursts on Zero's frequency at regular intervals as well as allowing you to signal us, I'll be able to track you even with their jamming systems. The other device will interfere with the explosives in the power limiters, it'll give you 10 seconds to pick the lock system or disable the limiter mechanism."

Duo grinned "10 seconds huh? That's practically an eternity to me. Anything else I need to know?"

"Try and get the kids out of the firing line but we will need you and Wufei in the attack. I'll be operating on the Zero system, so warn them to stay clear." He paused briefly "Quatre didn't tell me they were coming, I would have warned you."

Duo grinned "I know man, don't sweat it and I know Quat would have warned us if he could, he's obviously up to something complicated, I just hope the blonde martyr isn't going to get himself killed. Better get back, even I can't arrive in time to catch a transport that's already left."

Heero nodded smiling tightly and catching Duo with his eyes "Watch your back."

* * *

Jubilee stared at the empty space where Duo had been standing before looking back at Wufei who was ignoring Bobby and Kitty's questions and instead staring at the TV screen as if it held the secret of life the universe and everything. She followed his gaze to see the message had changed to random sequences of numbers and letters flashing across the screen.

"Wufei what's happening? What's going on? Is..."

Kitty's questions were cut off by large simultaneous crashes as men in combat fatigues and carrying automatic weapons poured into the restaurant from both the front and the back and the screen went blank. Jubilee lifted her hands in instinct to attack them catching a similar movement from Bobby out of the corner of her eye, shocked exclamations passed through the crowd at the sight of the soldiers as people dropped to the ground or pushed past each other in an attempt to escape.

"Everybody on the floor now!"

The soldiers moved in as one to surround the four remaining mutants. Jubilee waited, hands up ready to strike, but held in place by Wufei's easy and relaxed stance and a quick shake of his head as the attackers entered. Jubilee was impulsive and often rash, but she wasn't stupid and she had been with the X-men long enough to know that sometimes you had to follow someone else's lead so she waited to see what Wufei would do. The soldiers had fanned out to cover the entire restaurant but kept the four remaining mutants under close watch, one of the soldiers threw collars at their feet

"Put these on."

Jubilee stared at the collars recognising the glow of the power limiters despite the change in design since the last time she had seen them. She really didn't like the idea of being powerless in front of these men but Wufei had already bent over gracefully and snapped a collar around his neck without any hesitation. Kitty had followed his example after a moments of doubtful glaring at the collar, reluctantly Jubilee picked up the collar snapping it on her neck as one of the soldiers stepped forwards threateningly at her hesitation leaving only Bobby with the use of his powers. The entire room stared at Bobby waiting to see what he would do, his feet shifted and he raised his hands, the spray of ice was halted abruptly left broken and useless as if it had hit an impenetrable barrier a foot from where the soldiers stood. The sound of a gun retort filled the room and Bobby folded falling bonelessly to the floor, somebody was screaming and it took Wufei's restraining hands on her shoulders before she realised it was herself, she stared blankly at Wufei until finally his words penetrated the fog

"It's alright, it's a fast acting tranquiliser. Jubilee, be calm."

Jubilee stared in horror still held back by Wufei as one of the soldiers stepped forward and kicked Bobby firmly in the stomach before reaching down and clipping the power limiter around his neck. In the background Kitty was shouting and crying her path blocked by a machine gun pointed firmly at her head. Some of the civilians screamed but no one had moved to help them or even protested, a year ago Jubilee would have been shocked but she had grown used to no one caring about mutants.

* * *

Standing outside Colonel John Lewis watched his men take down and restrain the mutants but he waited until the confirmation over the radio "All four mutants are secure, Sir."

Quickly acknowledging the communication he gestured to Turner and Jackson to follow him. As he entered the restaurant he took a moment to check his men's positions silently approving of the the way they had distributed themselves to cover the mutants and civilians both. His eyes flicked carefully over the unknown male mutant lying unconscious on the floor and the two unknown female mutants being restrained, he dismissed their anger and questions as irrelevant and turned his attention to the much more dangerous mutant 05. His intelligence had suggested that both 05 and 02 had been present earlier, suggesting that some advance notice had been received, enough for 02 to use his superior speed to escape but not for all the mutants to leave. His eyes flicked to the CCTV cameras and TV screens, mutant 01 had clearly managed to pick up something and pass it on no doubt he was still watching,well that could be useful if handled correctly, he needed something to draw out the rest of the zero unit. Mutant 05 stood still and unconcerned for the short time it took him to cross the room, he stopped well inside 05's carefully guarded personal space, knowing that any psychological advantages however small should be exploited

"05, where is the rest of your unit?"

"Colonel Lewis," 05 nodded politely in acknowledgement as if it was a social gathering, "I really couldn't say Sir."

Lewis refused to let the mutant see his irritation at his steady calm "I see, the legendary loyalty of zero unit at work. 02 was with you earlier and has deserted you surely your loyalty does not extend to traitors. Your own people have abandoned you 05."

05 gave no response beyond a small thin lipped smile

Turner lent forward "We have the men to canvass a 5 block radius sir."

"02 could be three states away by now Captain Turner." mutant 05 stated calmly

the colonel tapped his leg impatiently "Indeed or he could be watching us right now, have units 3 and 6 spread out and search the area."

Lewis stared at mutant 05 who didn't even blink at the orders, irritated he turned to Turner "What readings do we have on these other mutants?"

"Sir, the male registers as an alpha class mutant, we witnessed his ice forming ability no other mutant abilities indicated. Female one is a beta class mutant with explosive plasma generation abilities, female two is also an alpha class mutant, readings indicate phasing ability."

"They may be useful with enough modification, load them onto the transport too and have the civilian memories wiped."

* * *

Duo slipped behind his friends into the transport, so far everything was going to their admittedly sketchy plan despite Bobby's rashness. Duo slid over to the still unconscious boy checking with quick efficiency for any signs of internal bleeding relieved to see nothing more untoward than a broken rib after the viscous kick he had received. Padding back to Wufei he surreptitiously checked the power limiter did not give any indication he had disabled it before he tapped out his medical report in Morse code on his friend's leg, Wufei shifted a foot a fraction in acknowledgement but gave no other outward sign careful not to alert the guards. Duo settled back transmitter in hand to wait for Heero's signal amused as always that X-retrieval units were still searching for him on the ground glad that Heero had been successful in removing the details of their secondary mutations from the project files. It was nearly 3 minutes before the transmitter gave it's first twitch indicating the other's had caught up to the transport, a simple tap was all that was needed to alert Wufei before he sped over to the guards closest to the hatch, he had snapped the neck of the second before the first had even hit the floor, at the other end of the holding room the other two guards were dead daggers of light cast unerringly through their hearts, Duo dropped his shields coming immediately into view he grinned holding a finger to his lips to silence the startled girls before they could cry out and give the game away.

"Calm down I need to get these collars off you and get you out of the cross fire." He whispered as Wufei collected a hypodermic from the body one of the guards and plunged it into Bobby Drake bringing him abrubtly awake

"You killed them." Kitty hissed at them with unusual vehmenence

Wufei looked up at her flatly "Yes, it was necessary." he stood with fluid grace "You have seen men killed before, your friend Wolverine does not pull his punches whatever the rest of the X-men may do."

Duo watched the uncomfortable moment as each of the young X-men acknowledged the truth of his statement and reluctantly accepted their actions.

Bobby who after a moments disorientation seemed remarkably clear headed spoke up "We aren't just some kids we have been trained by the X men, we can help you. "

Duo snorted at the thought "Not a good idea, you don't know our battle tactics, move in the wrong direction and you might get caught in friendly fire." he stated gently as he flipped the mechanism of first Jubilee's and then Kitty's collars stepping over to Bobby "This plane's about to land, jump out of the hole in the bulk head Fei'll provide and clear the area and take cover OK." Duo waited for their nods before pressing a button on the side of the transmitter "Show time."


	7. Firefight

_A/N Wow another section finished, phew. Lots of action in this one and you get to see them using their powers a bit more, I have decided I hate writing fight scenes they never come out as well as I would like. As always thanks to my kind reviewers I'm glad so many of you are enjoying reading this, the next chapter should be out a little faster I think. Anyway read and hopefully enjoy._

* * *

Part 7

The X jet followed the four strange aircraft that Heero has referred to simply as transports, gradually gaining on them. Despite what the jet's instruments were telling him Scott was fairly certain that they must be exceeding it's normal maximum speed. He didn't know how or even which of the two boys behind him was responsible but someone was giving extra power to the jet. Scott watched the formation of the four transports, trying to formulate strategies as he flew behind the three transports flanking the fourth which presumably carried his students. According to the brief outline Heero had given as they had taken off each transport would have one X-Retrieval unit, twenty men trained in anti-mutant combat and capture aided by top of the line equipment and at least one powerful mutant per team. As they drew level with the craft he pulled on the X-jet controls, a thrill of fear passing through him as it failed to respond.

"Do not be alarmed Cyclops I have taken over the controls." the cool calm voice of Heero Yuy stated from behind him answering the question of who at least "We are waiting for Maxwell's signal before proceeding with the assault."

Cyclops twisted to stare at the boy seated behind him, catching Wolverine's eyes as he did trying to ask him his opinion. Wolverine sat fairly calmly (for him) and didn't seem overly concerned, although his constant observation of the boy soldier had sharpened even further. At some point during the day Wolverine had decided that watching Heero Yuy was his task and had barely taken his eyes off him for a second ever since. Scott sighed but trusted Wolverine's paranoia to detect even the faintest flicker of betrayal and turned his own attention briefly to the other boy seated in the jet. Trowa Barton's lack of surprise or concern was somehow reassuring to the X men leader and he studied him for a second taking in the relaxed pose, hands folded casually over one another on his lap. Trowa looked up catching Scott studying and gave him a quick wry smile, Scott turned back to his controls half forgetting that the second boy was even there.

"Duo has signalled me, descending now. Cyclops please have your team recover your students and take cover." Cyclops bristled at the calm instruction from the teenager.

"As you wish Heero, but the X men will stand by as back up." Xavier's voice in the cockpit silenced Scott's objections.

A quick frown passed across Heero Yuy's face but he nodded "That is acceptable but they must remain clear of us at all times."

Both teenagers stood, Trowa Barton flipped the control to the hatch and in one graceful move leapt out of the jet, he flipped twice in the air before landing unerringly on the transport roof, Scott had a second to consider the acrobatic precision required to jump from one plane to another at this speed and the durability needed to withstand the windspeed, before the X-jet pulled ahead to land in front of the unfamiliar aircraft. The side of the transport erupted in a burst of light leaving a clean hole.

xxx

Duo grinned as he pressed the button "Show time"

Kitty half stood reaching behind her to steady herself as the aircraft stopped suddenly and then started dropping. Duo and Wufei had each positioned themselves next to the hatchway, Duo had pulled out a large knife and a pistol from somewhere whilst Wufei had dropped into a defensive stance Kitty half recognised from watching martial arts on TV. The first soldier was dead before the hatch was even fully open Duo stopped behind him as the second man dropped bonelessly to the floor, the sound of gunfire filled the air and Duo became a blur shutting the hatch between them and the remaining soliders. Kitty was nearly knocked from her feet again as they came to a sudden stop as the aircraft settled on the ground but she caught the quick nod between Duo and Wufei

"Cover your eyes." Wufei commanded tersely before the room filled with light that seemed blindingly bright even behind her tightly closed eyelids before fading away "Clear"

Kitty blinked to clear her eyes turning to see the large circular hole formed from the melted metal, Wufei gestured towards Bobby as the soldiers broke their way through the hatch. Jubilee moved to the other side of Bobby as Kitty lifted one of his arms round her shoulders, the two girls helped him to his feet as Wufei and Duo fought behind them. She didn't look back as they limped to freedom, Kitty's shoulder blades itched expecting any moment to be hit from behind all the time aware that she couldn't use her power without letting Bobby fall. Then finally they stepped into the sun, Cyclops and Wolverine were running towards them and behind them Trowa Barton dropped from above to land cat like between them and the hole in aircraft. The two X men reached them moments later, Wolverine lifted Bobby easily into his arms whilst Cyclops shot beams into the sky at the three circling ships. Kitty had a moment to look behind her at the four boys darting between soldiers on the ground and the laser fire from the circling ships before Cyclops slapped the X jet hatch closed and then they were in the air. The surprise of the liftoff knocked them off their feet, Kitty twisted in shock looking to see who was piloting stunned to see the cockpit empty. Cyclops staggered forwards to the pilot seat and started to flip switches without any descernible effect

"I will set you down somewhere away from the fighting." Heero Yuy's voice stated over the comm unit, his voice oddly flat and inflectionless  
"That wasn't what we agreed kid," Wolverine growled "We're your backup remember."

If Heero was still listening he didn't answer, wrapping her arms round herself Kitty dropped into her seat resigning herself to wait to find out what happened.

xxxx

Trowa danced out of the way of another laser beam, from one of the circling transports shooting one of the remaining soldiers as he turned. Duo flicked in and out of sight taking down the foot soldiers with ruthless efficiency. Behind Trowa, Wufei weaved between laser beams sending bolts of light into the path of the transports finally catching one, shearing along one side and bringing it down with a trailing cloud of black smoke into the trees. Trowa reloaded his gun in case that unit joined them more quickly than expected. In the centre of the chaos Heero was lost in the grip of the Zero system dodging shots before they were even fired, he stepped out of the path of another rock thrown by the telekinetic serving as the unit's mutant finally driving him back next to the downed transport, Trowa could see the momentary smirk from Heero before the transport exploded killing the last of the remaining combatants on the ground who had been driven into a huddle next to their transport. Two transports remained in the sky and as each second past the two units left behind in the city and the unit from the downed transport drew closer.

One of the mutants in the transports threw a lightening bolt sending Duo skittering out of it's path "Hey 'Ro, would you hurry up and do your thing man."  
"Estimate a further 30 seconds to bypass the onboard AIs." The icecold twinned voice of Heero and Zero informed them.  
A second mutant appeared from one of the transports diving down like a peregrine falcon, Trowa leapt twisting in the air to knock the new attacker off course. Landing back in place as Wufei released another bolt of light which pierced the falling mutant like a blade through the heart. All went quiet as the laser beams stopped, Trowa dropped covering his head, Heero/Zero had taken control of the transport units, a split second passed and they went up in balls of flames.  
"I'm bringing the X-jet back over now to pick us up." Heero nodded quickly at Trowa "Signal us if you need assistance."  
Trowa nodded back at his three comrades before disappearing alone into the trees to find and infiltrate the remaining unit.

xxxxx

Quatre slipped through the window in the mansion's medical centre half his thoughts watching his friends fighting the retrieval units ready to give tactical advice should they need it and the other half centred firmly on his own task as he left the school, just in time to catch the eye of a group of students willing to give a lift to a hitchhiker. The important point to be gone before Heero, Duo and Wufei could get back and talk him out of doing what he had to, however risky, to protect his friends.


	8. Infiltration

_A/N Finally finished the next chapter of Zero X, I am so sorry for the long wait. The new year seemed like a great opportunity to turn over a new leaf and I have been revisting my WIPs. I should update much faster next time, I already have the first section of it written. There's lots going on in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Wolverine unsheathed his claws in caution as the X jet touched down in the clearing, but no sooner than he had, than three boys jumped on board and the plane took off again.

"Status?" Yuy demanded quickly

"Green." Chang and Maxwell echoed each other

"Drake's amber, the rest are green," Logan answered automatically, meaning that Bobby had non critical injuries and that everyone else was uninjured, Yuy nodded in acknowledgment before Logan continued ignoring the puzzled looks from the others in the plane "Where's the Barton kid?"

"He had to take care of some stuff, don't worry about it, he'll be back when he's done." Maxwell answered before sitting down next to Yuy "Do you have anything to eat?"

Wolverine watched in frustrated confusion as Yuy handed Maxwell a chocolate bar before he even finished speaking. Maxwell tore into it with the enthusiasm of a starving man, which considering Logan knew he had eaten not half an hour previously had to be significant "You got worms or something kid?" He asked pointedly as the boy licked chocolate off his hands.

Maxwell grinned at him "Or something, it's a part of my mutation, I have a fast metabolism see, constantly hungry. 'Ro here keeps me well stocked."

Logan wanted to continue questioning them about Barton but to his amazement Maxwell had literally curled up and fallen asleep against Yuy the moment he had finished speaking. Neither Chang nor Yuy seemed concerned or surprised by Maxwell's actions, so the hunger and exhaustion must be a common reaction for him. Most unusual and a possible liability for a member of a covert ops team, but Logan was still almost 100% certain that was what these boys were. Logan would have continued questioning the other boys but when he had opened his mouth Yuy had frowned at him looking down at Maxwell, clearly telling him not to wake the sleeping boy.

Logan shared a glance with Summers at the jet controls (apparently unnecessarily as the plane continued to ignore its pilot) shrugging before settling in to glare at the three boys with a silent menace that he doubted would disturb them at all. Yuy radiated alert tension which seemed to successfully intimidate the usually vocal Bobby and Jubilee into silence. In contrast Chang was lent back against his seat with his hands crossed in front of him, a curious mix of total relaxation and watchful readiness, Logan had no doubt that he would show no hesitation at the slightest sign of attack.

Kitty leaned forward in her seat unusually less shy than her normally more confident classmates "Thank you Wufei, they would have killed us if you hadn't stopped us from fighting them."

Wufei nodded fractionally in acknowledgment "You were only in that situation because we were there."

Logan scowled but he supposed he couldn't blame the kids for being hunted by fanatical agents of some military agency, and kept quiet for the time being. A moment later the jet came to a rest in the mansion grounds, Maxwell opened his eyes looking immediately alert he stretched like a cat and was his feet before anyone else.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trowa moved with practiced ease through the trees careful to make no sound. He sidestepped the pair of soldiers passing him and ducked behind a tree as a third came into view. He was looking for a very specific mark, finally the fourth enemy he saw matched what he needed. He slipped out from his hiding spot just behind his target, the man, a blonde of roughly Trowa's height and build never even knew he was there before his neck was snapped. Trowa quickly hid the body and then stepped out to greet his new comrades, who greeted him warmly as they made their way to the rendezvous site.

Standing waiting their pickup, Trowa stepped slightly out of the crowd to use his radio. He gave a quick report to the zero AI hearing the faint echo of Heero in the computers report of the success of the other side of the mission. He lifted one hand to acknowledge the other soldier walking up to him frowning suspiciously "What are you doing Jones?"

"Just checking the perimeter as ordered Sergeant" he said casually putting away the radio

The sergeant frowned in confusion for a second Jones' hair had seemed darker, and he thought he had a radio, then the image faded and his subordinate was standing there "Return to the group, the transport ETA is in 60 seconds." He said as he forgot his suspicions.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Professor looked upset as he rolled up to the jet hatch to greet them, but turned worried eyes to Bobby first "Jubilee, Kitty could you take Bobby down to the infirmary please. If the rest of you would follow me."

Duo glanced at Heero and Wufei who had both automatically followed behind the adults. Duo sighed to himself, he could sleep later Heero would see to it he got some food and undisturbed rest as soon as there was an opportunity.

"We located the hostile units, the civilians were evacuated and then we engaged three hostile units. We withdrew once the enemy was neutralised, Barton remained to gather further intelligence." Duo grinned to himself at the X men's frustration over the very obvious holes in Heero's recitation, but did not fill in the gaps. Heero slid from attention into a less formal but ready stance once he finished his report, clearly indicating to those who know him that he had nothing else to say.

"So where is Quat?" Duo asked "He'd normally be here."

"That is a very good question Mr. Maxwell" Xavier said dryly "He appears to have disappeared from the grounds. I don't suppose any of you have any idea where he might be? He still needs medical supervision."

Duo flicked his gaze over to Heero in case this was part of some plan he hadn't had a chance to fill them in on. To anyone else Heero's face looked perfectly blank, but just the faintest flicker told Wufei and Duo that he had no idea what Quatre was doing either. Duo could feel his stomach tighten in concern but this was not something he'd want to talk to outsiders about.

Duo shrugged seemingly unconcerned "Don't know. He'll be back in a bit."

All three of them wanted to cut the meeting short so they could go and discuss Quatre and get a report from Trowa, but they waited patiently sidestepping carefully the more probing questions about the retrieval units identities and capabilities.

Finally the meeting drew to a close, Duo waved off the suggestion that he rest but gratefully accepted another chocolate bar and a roll, dumping the glucose into his system to ensure he was running at full capacity.

"Anyone have any idea where Quat may have run off to?" Duo asked hopefully

Heero paused for a minute before slowly offering his opinion "He has mentioned concerns over where the funding for the project originated."

"Damn, lets hope he's not gone to the Winner institute to investigate, we won't be able to follow him if he gets into trouble." Duo sighed in exasperation "Which is probably why he hasn't said anything, what about Tro' is he doing alright out there?"

"He reported a successful interception and infiltration 22 minutes ago. He hasn't reported since but monitors show his system is healthy and he is under no undue stress." Heero reported in what was almost satisfaction.

"Then there appears to be nothing further we can do until we hear from Trowa or Quatre. I suggest we wait and ensure we are at battle readiness when we are needed." Wufei suggested calmly much to Duo's annoyance but he eventually nodded in agreement.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Iria Winner met her brother in the employees lobby giving him a brief but heartfelt hug before quickly leading him off to an unused office. She stared critically at Quatre noting the drawn expression and the dark circles around his eyes. Still he had grown considerably in the five years since she had last seen him and there was a quiet confidence in his stance no longer the harried child torn apart by a thousand 'voices'.

"Are you going to tell me why we are meeting in secret little brother?" She asked teasingly, but carefully taking in the natural caution and suspicion that seemed to run through his frame.

"I think someone is diverting Winner funds to an illegal government project and I'm not sure who is involved."

"Quatre, that's a huge accusation, are you sure do you have any proof?" Iria asked taken aback

"Oh I am quite certain, I have seen Father authorising the payments, I am just not sure if he is actually aware what they have been doing with the money."

"Quatre Father would never give money to anything unethical." Iria chided aghast at the suggestion "And he always needs details of where his money is going."

"I know, but it is Winner foundation money they are using, so either he has been deceived by people he trusts or something has gone very wrong."

Iria stared at her brother, she scarcely knew him but he seemed so earnest. Maybe the pressure of his gifts had confused him, but he didn't look confused he looked more confident and aware of himself than she had ever seen him. Having gone so far as to help him break in she might at least hear him out "OK Quatre what exactly has this money been used for?"


	9. Information

_A/N: Well here's chapter 9 and the past is starting to be explained. I am also starting to plan out a darker more adult prequel to this series which should be fun, though they will both stand completely alone.  
_

_I just wanted to say a quick word about the bit of 'science' in this section, being who I am I couldn't help myself trying to work out the theoretical science behind what I wanted to describe, some of it is even theoretically possible (in the future) you will be glad to know that I have spared you the 200 page essay I would need to write to explain my ideas and much of it is frankly impossible, though I have used real genetics and terminology as the basis of my 'theory'. The relevant specifics will be further explained in future sections as it comes up, but for the worried a couple of the terms used here are explained at the end.  
_

* * *

It had been relatively easy to get into the base communication and intelligence centres. Confidence and the tiniest hint of _persuasion_ and he had been accepted as a computer technician. Trowa slid the disk Heero provided into the central computer, before attaching the simple wireless adaptor into the USB port. An acknowledgement message from Zero flashed across the screen, a brief smile flickered across Trowa's face and he removed the disk and the wireless adaptor he pocketed them for the time being to use again on the flight computers. Inside the centre's computer system, the Zero/cerebro AI unit spread out into unused segments of the network memory, devouring and replacing code as they moved, gradually absorbing the base AI. Not even a flicker of an alarm or the smallest glitch was produced to alert the system administrators.

In his Quarters Trowa flicked on his radio "Arms reporting, situation normal, phase 1 complete, will continue with phase 2 in the morning."

"Wing to Arms, complete your mission tonight."

"Acknowledged, is my cover compromised?" It was rare for Heero to change orders in the middle of a mission,

"Negative. Your backup is required here. Sand has left on an unscheduled mission."

"Confirmed." Trowa frowned as he put away the radio, if Heero had any further information he would have shared it. Trowa could tell as much by what wasn't said as what was, the others didn't _know_ where Quatre was going, but they thought that they would need Trowa's help. Trowa could guess what Quatre was doing as well as any of the others, there really was only one place Quatre would have gone alone.

Turning his attention back to the mission, he made his way to the hangars. The guards on duty were happy enough to let the 'flight mechanic' have access and soon the Zero system had control of the transport's in-flight computers. Leaving without alerting anyone was going to be trickier, he easily _persuaded_ the guards to forget his presence knowing that Zero would delete the surveillance footage. The base was on a small private island and stealing one of the transports or even a helicopter would raise an alarm eventually when it was missed, fortunately there was a ferry that ran every 12 hours to and from the mainland dropping supplies and relief staff. Despite his desire to return to the mansion as swiftly as possible Trowa waited patiently for the evening ferry, slipping on as one of the rotating guards. Disappearing into the darkness as soon as he reached dry land he sent out a signal to the others to pick him up.

***********

If Xavier could walk he would be pacing as it was he was doing the telepathic equivalent, sending his senses out and reining them back in almost unconsciously. Of his five newest charges only three remained and he wasn't even certain whether he ought to be searching for the other two or not. Trowa Barton's disappearance had apparently been planned and agreed between his friends. Xavier had little doubt that what he was doing was dangerous but from the little information he had sending a team of X-men out, even if he could locate the boy, would probably only put him in more danger. He was even less sure what to make of Quatre Winner's absence, he still couldn't read anything from any of the boys and he wasn't sure if they were worried or not, but they had been surprised to find him gone.

Charles was not used to being kept in the dark, and he was not used to being unable to find people. He went to look for his remaining guests finding two out of three in the lobby, Heero was sitting working on his laptop with Duo leaning against the wall beside him. The boys remained a blank empty space to his senses and he studied their faces as they turned to acknowledge him. Heero returned his attention quickly to the incomprehensible series of numbers, letters and symbols running across his laptop screen in four different colours.

Duo grinned knowingly at Charles rolling his eyes "Don't mind him, he's a bit preoccupied. Was there something you needed Professor?"

"When will Trowa be back?" He asked

"He'll let us know," Duo lent over Heero draping an arm around his shoulders and looked at the screen, which now showed only three colours of text "'Ro? Any idea when Tro'll be done?"

"He's done, and leaving now. He'll call when he's clear. We'll need to borrow your jet again." Heero looked up at Duo and then over to Charles, closing the lid of his laptop firmly.

"What exactly was he doing?" Charles asked "If you want our help, we really need to know what you're doing."

Heero looked at him eyes narrowing "We're taking over our attackers computer systems."

For Heero revealing even that was a show of trust, but there were still too many questions "Who are they? And why are they after you? My people risked their lives for you, the children in our care were kidnapped. I need to know what I am protecting you from."

Heero shook his head "It is still safer you don't know Professor, for all of us."

Duo chimed in quickly "Look we know you want to know what is happening, but we can't risk it. Just…" He looked over at Heero in a rare show of indecision "you _really_ don't want these people to get us under their control, particularly 'Ro or Quat'. Put it this way, Weapon X are the foot soldiers."

*********

Hacking had never been something Quatre was expert in, the presence of Heero on his team had made any attempts by anyone else a little redundant, but he had persuaded Heero to show him a few tricks to use in emergencies. He had legitimate access to the Winner foundation computers, both under his and Iria's identity, to help him and after a few dead-ends he had managed to access files relating to the Zero project. There was really nothing else the 'genetics functionality study' could be, nowhere was the military or human experimentation mentioned but he recognised references to each team member in the reported results.

Quatre found his teeth clenching as he read the abstracts of the scientific reports provided, certain sentences leaping off the screen at him, there was no way the company directors was unaware of the realities of 'the project'.

_target gene expression induced using the chemical analogue 0X92-7... early onset of desired phenotypic traits..... 200 embryos innoculated in initial trial.... Series XA.... 27% spontaneous abortion, 65% infant fatality, 6% exhibited non desirable traits, viable subjects retained for further testing and development..... Genetic splicing of X genes variants to allow secondary and tertiary Xgene phenotype... mental imbalance, subject terminated..... fatality during training exercise... Detection and categorisation of unexpressed Xgene in native population.... Capture and containment of native subjects..... series XB..... subject retraining and modification..... pre-adolescence gene induction 82% fatality..... Examination of naturally occuring early onset Xgene phenotype... series XC.... non-biological augmentation... behavioural control.... Xgene inhibitor units...modification of mature subjects..... control of mental instability by memory modification.... adamantium... genosha island.... 200% increase in physical strength..... development of artificial intelligence.....pattern prediction abilities... 300% increase in subject's speed..... increased healing capabilities.... pain tolerance threshold...metabolic irregularities_

Iria lent over Quatre reading off the screen "I don't understand this, what does it all mean?"

"It's talking about mutant children." Quatre bit off angrily "They are creating and kidnapping mutants and experimenting on them, and this company is funding them. You know most mutants don't develop abilities until adolescence. They used chemical mimics of biological molecules to trigger the mutation in young children or even before birth."

"Who? Why? What are we going to do?"Iria asked

"We? You are still willing to help? It might be dangerous and it could lead anywhere." Quatre looked up at her seriously, reading her intent and smiling at the determination "Thank you."

Quatre pulled himself away from the scientific details he was far from expert with and copied the files quickly onto a flash drive, to allow him to destroy the selected files.

"Now we find who is behind this and stop them." He turned his attention to the financial details and lists of project directors that he was truly interested in. His list of people whose lives he wanted to make miserable, and whose fortunes were about to take a change for the worst.

********

Ororo Monroe followed Wufei Chang back to the X jet swallowing her amusement at the way Kitty Pryde watched them from the other end of the corridor, clearly trying to think of a reason to ask to be included on their trip. "I don't need an escort," Wufei snapped as Ororo pulled up alongside him

"You are one of our students now, we are responsible for your safety. We can not let you fly off in our jet on your own." Ororo smiled as he huffed impatiently "Besides it's always best to have someone to watch your back."

"I definitely do not need a woman to watch my back."

Ororo laughed "If I can put up with having a child watch my back then you can have a woman watch yours."

Wufei stopped and scowled "If you get in my way, I will leave you behind. I do not have time to waste on weaklings."

"You have a lot to learn about women child if you believe they are weak." Ororo swept ahead of him and into the jet.

Wufei was silent for the entire trip, after entering the coordinates into the jets navigational computer he simply sat back and crossed his arms waiting for them to arrive he let Storm pilot but from the way his eyes flicked over the readings she had no doubt that he was perfectly capable of piloting himself and ready for any emergency that might arise. If possible the trip back with Trowa Barton was if possible even quieter, the boys had nodded in acknowledgment when Trowa first appeared and then to all appearances completely ignored each other. It was eerie and Ororo was relieved when they finally touched down in the mansion where Duo was waiting.

"Tro', 'Fei we got a call from Quat' he's on his way back. We're going to be busy." Duo grinned happily at the other two boys.

* * *

_A quick explanation of biological terms (without getting too technical or patronising, I hope), for the laypeople amongst you:_

_Phenotype :- the trait shown due to genetics (an example would be eye colour, or blood group) not all genetic elements show in the phenotype but they may be seen in future generations. _

_Gene expression :- Not all of the genetic code is 'on' all the time, when the gene is being used (by the production of RNA and proteins it encodes) it is said to be expressed._

_Induced:- A gene is naturally 'switched on' (or off) by responding to naturally occuring molecules (I'll spare you the confusing details) some chemically synthesised molecules can be used to stimulate these effects turning on, inducing gene expression when it wouldn't normally happen. We do use this in labs (usually on bacteria or yeast) to get it to produce a required response.  
_


	10. Explainations

_A/N First of all I'm soo sorry about how long it's taken me to update this, I promise the next chapter will be done quicker.... not a year this time. Secondly there is some more psuedo science in this chapter, some of which is arranged because that is the way it would work and some of it because it is convenient._

_ I have glossed over some of the scientific details involved in this part because:  
a.) although rooted in some real biological techniques and theories, it's not possible.... however far science progresses we will never be able to control the weather or shoot lasers from our eyes because of our genetics (someday we may have other way of doing these things) it is however possible we may one day be able to engineer people to be stronger, faster, more intelligent or even have blue fur should we so wish. For now these things remain too complex to efficiently control. The question of whether we should attempt such things still remains an open topic of debate.  
b.) More importantly it's boring, if I sat and wrote out the entire rationale behind it, it would rival my thesis in length and bore everyone to tears.  
c.) I am writing albeit slowly a prequel to this which delves more deeply into the exact in and outs of the project and the science behind it, (hopefully whilst still avoiding the deathly boring thesis length explanation of eukaryotic genetics or losing everyone)_.

* * *

Heero met Quatre at the gate as he arrived with a lady bearing a marked family resemblance, Quatre smiled tiredly waving at the lady he'd brought with him "This is my sister Iria, we have some new information. I couldn't leave her behind with what we have uncovered."

Heero nodded thoughtfully "What did you find?"

"First off a list of the project contributors for you Heero?" Quatre said passing him a disc "I've been looking at the scientific data from the project team, I want to go through it with Henry McCoy I think he may have some insights. I've kept out the details of the initial process but I think they can help us with our problems."

Heero looked doubtful but eventually nodded "If you think so. We need some backup eventually, do you know how much time we have?"

"They're on stage 3 now and it doesn't look like they are going to be slowing down at all."

"Have you found any indications of the laboratory location."

Quatre smiled "Yes I think so, looks like we'll be running another rescue. The xmen may be useful backup."

Iria looked puzzled "Quatre, are you ever going to explain this to me properly?"

"We're going to have a meeting with everyone now, stick around and find out."

Quatre handed over a list to Heero with a smile "How do you feel about hacking into these banks and making some donations to charity."

* * *

Iria was confused, she had followed Quatre into a large office where they were joined by three other boys a man in a wheelchair and another man with bright blue fur. She took a seat carefully watching her younger brother and trying not to stare. Quatre quickly introduced everyone whilst Heero explained that Quatre had given him a list of contributors bank accounts.

Duo leant over Heero's shoulder grinning "we going to empty their accounts and hit them where it hurts?"

"Well yes, but carefully, we want to stop the project not destabilise the global economy." Quatre added tiredly, sitting down wearily "It's only the first step of course but if we can stop their funds then we at least buy some time."

Iria frowned watching how pale Quatre was, she itched to go over there and look him over but she restrained herself

Xavier rolled over towards them "Wait, you are all under my guardianship before anything is decided I need to know exactly what is happening."

Wufei frowned moving forward to argue automatically but was held back by Quatre and Heero shaking their heads.

Quatre sighed and nodded "We will need the help of you and your x-men soon, and you need to know what is happening." he paused looking at his hands before up into Xavier's face

"Fifteen years ago a group which had been part of the Weapon X programme broke away from the main group and began research into mutant gene selection and induction. Their initial experiments were using mutant embryos, Heero can probably explain the early project better than I can."

Heero nodded he didn't look happy but explained anyway "The first experiments started with modification of the gamete cells." He stopped to explain "The eggs and sperm. They replaced the existing DNA with selected DNA from powerful mutants prior to fertilization, to try and select certain desired mutations. They also engineered a chemical inducer of the mutant gene, inducers are molecules which switch on gene expression. These initial experiments involved triggering the mutation during foetal development. This produced unusually powerful mutants, young enough to train in whatever way they considered suitable. Fortunately the mortality rates were extremely high and that part of the project was abandoned. Instead they used children with latent mutant genes, inducing the mutation early to provide stronger powers." Heero gestured to the other children.

Duo took over "They have worked out how to overcome the problems they encountered in embryo development. They now have two hundred babies to test on and to try to turn into 'perfect soldiers' and probably more on the way by now. Which is why we have to stop them and soon."

"And what is your next step?" Xavier asked with a frown "We can not allow them to continue to experiment on mutant children."

"Of course not," Duo said happily "That's where the rest of us get to do our thing, right Quat?"

"Yes, partly at least. I found the coordinates for their fertilisation laboratory, I think that will be a job for Trowa and Wufei. Whilst you and Heero work on disabling their detector units."

"Wait a moment please Quatre." Xavier interrupted "What exactly do you intend to do with the unborn mutants, and any infants?"

"There are two options, the most logical one would be to destroy the threat." Heero said calmly "Alternatively we can attempt to rescue and re-home them, this would involve considerable risk and the possibility of future problems."

"Maybe but I will not condone you killing children simply because they have been born powerful mutants." Xavier said firmly. "Following that line of thought no one in this room would have been allowed to reach adulthood."

"There may be a third option." Hank McCoy broke in "With this research, we may be able to return their mutation to a latent state. Theoretically their mutation would then develop normally at adolescence."

"They were never able to stabilise the antidote. The mutant gene is controlled by a cascade, once the initial trigger is recognised, the cells automatically secrete hormonal messengers into the bloodstream to propagate the effect. They were never able to make the reverse the cascade without causing other severe hormonal imbalances." Heero pointed out reasonably

"They were successful in the first 6 months of infancy, after that the developmental changes are to great but these children are all less than a month old. I will need to go with the team to the laboratory so I can acquire the necessary strains and equipment"

Heero frowned, but Quatre nodded "That can be arranged, although we will ask you to destroy the strains and data after you have what you need to treat the babies. We can't risk anyone stealing them from you and starting this up again."


End file.
